Keep your Head up
by sweetsilent3
Summary: Corey just knew how to remind Draco to keep his head up.


Draco slipped into the abandoned classroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He noticed it quickly as the classroom they had held dance lessons in fourth year. Taking a shaky breath, he leaned against on of the old oak tables for support.

It had happened last night.

His father couldn't have looked any prouder, and though his mother put up a tough front, he had heard her quietly crying when the Dark Lord had left.  
But neither his Father's pride nor his mother's pity could quell the burning, itching sensation in his left forearm.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek, followed by another, then a few more.  
_Why me?_ he thought desperately, trying to ignore the exact spot where that bloody mark was resting right under his robes.

"Draco?"

The Slytherin boy quickly scrubbed his tears away, straightening himself, only to deflate again when she walked in.

"Hey" he whispered to his friend.

It was odd, their friendship.

Draco helped her see the fun and passion in life; how misbehaving could be exhilarating.

Corey simply reminded Draco how to keep his head up.

They be-friended quickly, him coincidentally sitting next to her at the sorting ceremony first year, then them getting into a heated conversation over whom they thought had the biggest, ugliest nose out of all the faculty members.

"It happen?" She asked, hopping up on the table next to him.

Draco nodded "Last night"

He felt her small hand on his back; heard her bewildered sigh "What a way to end the holidays…"

Draco scoffed "Tell me about it"

The two friends sat in silence for a few moments, quiet comfort all Corey could think to give her best friend at the moment.

An idea struck as she jumped down from the table, walking over to the old record player.

With a flick of her wand, a jazzy tune flooded the room. With a smile spread across her face, Corey swayed her hips lightly to the beat. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her; What on earth was she doing?  
Corey saw him staring, her smile widening as she mouthed the words at him, not daring to use her horrendous singing voice.  
"What are doing?" Draco chuckled as she got really into it, approaching him while doing her little dance.

Corey didn't say anything, just continuing to mouth the words to him. She grabbed his hands, leading him to the center of the room, moving his arms slightly in time with the music.

In spite of himself, Draco felt his mouth turn up as his friend tried to get him to dance.

"C'mon Drake. This is a two person job, so lighten up and dance yeah?"

Draco felt his smile grow wider at her words, then spun her suddenly, starting a choppy half-waltz to the music.  
The friends carried on, laughing and dancing, not even noticing as time seemed to sneak past them, and all too soon it seemed it was time for dinner, which meant that people would notice if music and laughter came pouring out of an abandoned room.

With one grand dip, ending the current song, Draco released Corey, who flicked her wand at the recprd player once more to shut it off.

"That was a much better start to the school year, dontcha think?" She asked, moving a strand of bleach blonde hair behind her ear.

Draco smiled, merely shaking his head at his loony friend.

"Lets go head down to dinner, I'm starved" Corey said, then made her way back to the edge of the room to collect her bag.

Draco's smile lagged a bit at her words.

Actually…He wasn't very hungry.

Instead of hunger, he felt an odd fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"You ready?" The blonde boy's head snapped up to meet his friend's gaze, but found unable to answer as the fluttery feeling invaded his throat.

He nodded, after speech proved to fail him and gathered his things.

Walking with Corey down to the great hall, he could help notice a few things about her that hadn't struck him before; the way she seemed to carry herself with a care-free and confident air even though he knew she was going through as much shit as he was. The way a piece of light blonde hair kept falling into her face, causing her to have to tuck her hair behind her ear every few minutes. The way, no matter what, her grey-blue eyes seemed to reflect laughter.

The fluttery feeling got worse as he continued to notice things about her that he'd always known were there, but never really _knew_ were there.

"Do I have like, dirt on me or something?" Corey asked, chuckling a bit as she noticed her friend's gaze on her.  
Draco shook his head "I'm just noticing how pretty you really are"

Corey felt her face heat up, a tingly feeling lighting up her body."Oh, um, thanks, I guess" She mumbled, not used to her friend complimenting her in that way.

"Corey?" Draco asked. He had stopped walking.

The Slytherin girl looked at her best friend expectantly "Yes?"

Draco took a few steps to her, tucking away that same piece of hair he noticed before.

"I feel the need to kiss you" He whispered, inching closer to her.

Corey felt her heart leap "Are you asking permission?"

"No" Draco replied, and for a moment, the blonde girl's heart fell again for a moment. "Just warning you"

And with that, Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips were smooth, and a little sticky. They tasted of strawberry and the faintest hint of wax, presumably from some sort of lip gloss.

Draco felt the fluttery feeling cease when he kissed her, The butterflies in his stomach morphing into pterodactyls beating away at him.

Pulling away, the two teens stared at each other a moment, before turning and continuing on to dinner, hearts pounding, heads reeling, hands firmly clasped and heads up, smiles spreading slowly on both of their faces.

What a wonderful way to kick off the school year.

**I had this idea quite randomly while listening to Andy Grammer's 'Keep your Head up' and rather liked it, so i typed it up real quick :) ****A cute little oneshot for you all. ^-^**

**Hope you liked it, and feel free to review.**

**-S**


End file.
